


Turns out beauty is worth the pain

by I-did-not-make-any-fanpages-honest (imadeafanpage)



Series: The Vamps Crack [4]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: ALL THE CRACK, Album signing, Crack, F/M, Fan/Artist, Gen, HMV, Leather Jackets, Leather kink if you super squint and really use your imagination, Meet the band, Only heathens use cake mix, References to cake mix, meet and greet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadeafanpage/pseuds/I-did-not-make-any-fanpages-honest
Summary: So maybe beauty really is worth the pain. This isn't a sequel to HMV but is about the same event. Post album signing, Brad talks about someone who has caught his eye, whilst someone else vies for his.





	Turns out beauty is worth the pain

**Author's Note:**

> My friend did go to the album signing today and as Brad complimented her on her leather jacket I decided to write this stupid piece of crack as regards to what might have happened afterwards in some alternate universe. I hope you enjoy.

"I'm telling you it's meant to be. We both had glasses and did you see her leather jacket" Brad gushed. "It was so cool. I want one just so that I can remember her." 

As he continues to exalt the virtues of the red headed emo who had caught his eye during the album signing and her clothing choices, James (who has finally caught up with the earlier conversation) interjects with: "Oh yeah it's from All Saints and 300 pounds."

Tristan look confused. "James, mate, how the hell do you know that from the 5 seconds that we saw her."

"Because of my X-ray vision" James supplies with a *duh* face.

Brad pauses his musings on the values of buying out All Saints to ask: "X-ray vision, James? Since when?"

"Remember the packet mix?"

Tristan doesn't seem surprised and Brad replies with an "Ah yeah fairs", not even questioning how James knew the price.

Connor is simply used to his bandmates' nonsense at this point and defeatedly sighs, "Brad has found the love of his life and she didn't even look at us because she was entranced by him. I'm amazed she even got that 'thank you' out to be honest, before security whisked her away."

Burly Bruno the security guard sees Brad gazing at him with a blissful look on his face whilst he daydreams about the leather goddess, and blows him a kiss that is sadly not recieved. 

Brad: "Anyway three hundred measly quid is nothing for my one true love..."


End file.
